


The Mutates (NEW BOOK, PROLOGUE)

by GCSiren (GoddessOfShitpost)



Series: Confeserie [7]
Category: Marvel Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GCSiren
Summary: THIS SERIES IS DEAD. I am alive. And writing. Expect to see more Spideypool. New story called The Mutates in the works. Read the chapter.





	The Mutates (NEW BOOK, PROLOGUE)

Yes, it is true. This show is dead.

I don't know...pretend another Earth crashed into it or something.

But it's dead.

MY SPIDEYPOOL ISN'T.

I'm making this new thing called "The Mutates" and it's going to be full of character fucking development.

AND MORE SEX THAN ANTICIPATED.

HEEEERE WE GO:

It was a normal day in New York City when two stupid idiots, Wade Wilson and Peter Parker (This story could've been called the Alliterations) decided to go to school. As they do. Normally.

Yes, there was an alien invasion after fourth period, but, it _was_ New York CIty.

Oh, by the way, me, myself, yours truly: DEADPOOL. Co-wrote this. Yes, I write.

Ms. Important Writer asked to differentiate myself by underline.


End file.
